Thank You
by N0M0R3
Summary: "I'm used to it." "Don't be. It's not healthy." One shot turned two shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank You_

_N0M0R3_

"I'm used to it."

Craig Tucker simply stared down at the huddled form of a sixteen year old Kenny McCormick sitting in the middle of a dark alley. His face was bruised and dried blood clung around his nose, covering up most of his freckles, as his dead eyes stared at his ripped, skinny jeans. He didn't look up at the ravenette when he spoke. He only pulled at a string that hung off his old, ratty parka.

The taller boy sighed as he let his cigarette fall from his lips to the concrete ground. He then snuffed it out with the toe of his shoe. He then squatted down to get a better look at his classmate. He grabbed onto the orange hood and pulled it off his head and watched as Kenny's blonde hair fell around his face, seeing bits of red sticking in it also.

Craig then sighed as he ran a hand through Kenny's hair. "Come on. We need to get you out of here before you die."

"I'm used to it," He said again.

The chullo wearing boy noted how his voice seemed to be without any life. He sighed as he stood back up but lifted up Kenny with him, not surprised to find that the scrawny teen was incredibly light. This seemed to get a reaction from him and he stared at Craig in shock and tried to pull away. However, Craig wouldn't have any of that.

"But, Craig, " Kenny started. "I'm used to it."

Craig scoffed and in one swift move, he had Kenny in his arms, carrying him like a groom would carry off his bride. "Don't be. It's not healthy."

Kenny simply stared up at his face at the Tucker boy began to walk away from the alley to who knows where. But, strangely, Kenny trusted him. Quietly, he buried his face into Craig's jacket and let out a small sound. Craig was pretty sure that it sounded along the lines of him saying, "Thank you."

* * *

**Small one shot I wrote to just test the waters a little better of South Park characterization. I might write a longer one or something another time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a part two! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Kenny stood awkwardly in Craig's room, in said ravenette's clothes. Once they had arrived at the Tucker residence, Craig had convinced the blonde to strip down from his old, dirty clothes to his savior's very loose, yet fresh smelling clothes. He now currently watched as said savior began to get out more blankets from his closet and then set them on his bed. He then looked Kenny.

"You hungry?" He asked. Kenny shook his head but it only made Craig roll his eyes. "Don't lie. Why did I even ask? I'm ordering pizza."

Kenny opened his mouth to protest but the tallest boy in South Park High was gone. He then sighed in defeat and looked around the room. Even though he's known Craig practically all his life, he didn't _know_ Craig. At least, not like he knew Kyle or Stan or even Cartman. And Craig's room wasn't much of any help with learning more about the Tucker. It was pretty bland with blue walls and carpeting. There weren't any posters on the walls and the only photograph he saw was of him and his group of friends-Token, Clyde, and Tweek.

With a sigh, Kenny finally noticed the cage on Craig's dresser. He walked over and looked at the guinea pig inside. "Is this Stripe?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"Yeah. He's pretty old," A voice, obviously Craig's according to how monotoned it was, said behind Kenny and made him jump. He turned around quickly and saw the teen leaning against his door frame. He then walked over and opened up the cage. "Want to pet him?"

Kenny hesitantly nodded but didn't move. Craig huffed at this and grabbed his wrist and placed it in the cage. He stiffened as Stripe crawled over to his hand and sniffed it. _Please don't bite me!_ Kenny mentally begged. However, the guinea pig simply rubbed his face against Kenny's fingers then crawled over to his food bowl.

Kenny sighed in relief and took his hand out. He then looked at Craig as he walked over to his bed and starts to unfold the blankets. He watched curiously for a moment before the ravenette looked up at him. "Come here."

With a nod, Kenny moved over to his classmate before he was suddenly wrapped up in a blanket with him. He reddened. They were so close and Craig was acting like it was nothing. Nervously, the blonde tried to move to only have Craig wrap an arm around his waist and pull him onto the bed with him.

"Go to sleep. Ruby will wake us when the pizza comes," Was all Craig said as they laid down and held Kenny against his warm body. His cheeks were still red from embarassment but he could only nod as he tried to make himself comfortable.

He soon found himself cuddled up against Craig, who had already fallen asleep. He then took a moment to look up at Craig's face. His skin was pretty smooth, seeming flawless compared to Kenny's freckled body. He had a strong jaw and sharp nose. His thick, raven hair fell around his face, slightly tickling Kenny's nose.

Then suddenly, Kenny felt a small smile spread across his face. He then buried his face in Craig's chest and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Craig."


End file.
